6x12
by Sarrabr4
Summary: This is my take on the sneek peaks we got on Twitter of what happens in next episode


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Ok so I got a review on my last oneshot, Playing with Fire by Cherisse who suggested I do a one shot with the sneek peaks of this weeks episode because we all love angry/protective Casey. Ok so since the episode hasn't aired yet, this is my spin on the sneek peaks and I can't wait to find out what will really happen in that episode So I hope you enjoy version of it.**

* * *

Casey and Severide looked at each other when it was announced that they were going to get photographed on the field. Their jump in the water wasn't about the glory but only a desperate attempt to save their lives while Kelly's near death experience had scared everyone. Casey shrugged, an eyebrow raised, Kelly agreeing quietly, looking at Chief Boden as Chief Huffhines annouced that it would take place during that very shift. Not being able to say no, Boden gave the all clear and Chief Huffhines left Nate Isaacs in the capable hands of the higher ups of Fifty One. Boden gave him a tour and finished in the common room where everyone was sitting quietly. When the commotion died down, Gabby stood up.

"I'm going to go grab a shower before the bells ring again." She made her way towards her locker and grabbed what she needed and headed in the bathroom, sliding the tab on the door before walking to the stahl, turning the hot water on and slipping under it. The shift had been rough so far and her muscles were already tense.

Matt walked into the bathroom a while later but he realized that he could hear the shower running in the bathroom while he washed his hands but something didn't sit well with him. He noticed the man that had been following them for the article following his and Severide's jump off the building lurking around the corner, his camera in hand. He didn't know who was in that shower sthall but his blood instantly started boiling in his veins. He walked up to him and shoved him forcefully against the wall directly in front of him, pushing him in the corner.

"Casey?" Gabby peaked trhough the curtain, closing the shower and wrapping a towel tight around her body.

"Take it easy man." The man said innocently.

"Are you kidding me?" Casey hadn't often been this angry but knowing his wife was the one in the shower made him even more mad.

"Hey, what's going on?" Gabby finally walked outside the sthall.

"I found this scumbag lurking outside your shower." He kept his eyes on the guy.

"I had no idea these were co-ed bathrooms." He lied through his teeth.

"So you just decided to explore the bathroom that you didn't know was co-ed until I said I was going to take a shower?" She couldn't believe her ears and she was creaped out right now.

Matt had fire in his eyes as he looked at the guy trying to squirm his way out of a lie. "Get out." He released his hjold on him to give him a chance to get out before he did something he would regret.

"Hold on for a minute."

"Take your camera and get out before I beat the hell out of you." He pushed him towards the door, making his camera fall to the floor. "I mean it. The man leaned down and picked his camera up, making sure nothing was broken. The man looked back angrily at Matt before leaving under Matt's angrier stare and once he was sure he was out of sight, his anger still on the outside but a wave of worry for his wife took over him. He looked at her briefly and saw the look of utter discomfort in her eyes.

"That was freaky." She exhaled nervously, her hand playing with the hem of her towel. Matt raised his hand and swallowed hard, signaling her to stay put before he walked out of the bathrooms, leaving a scared Gabby behind. He now stood in the middle of the hallways, trying to find out what had happened to the photographer so he could put his hands on him and give him a piece of his mind.

In that exact moment, Severide reared his face and gave him a concerner glance. "Everything ok Case?"

"No." His voice gave a low rumbling, a sign his best friend had quickly recognized when he was angry.

"What happened?" He clapped a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"That ass Nate Isaacs was in the shower trying to get a picture of MY WIFE as she was done with her shower." That made Kelly angry too and he looked from left to right, hoping to catch a glimpse of the guy.

"We'll get him Casey don't worry." He patted his shoulder and went in the direction of the aparatus floor, trying to look for him, Matt going in the opposite direction. He went to the locker room to see how Gabby was doing and he found her slipping a shirt over her head.

"Hey, are you ok babe?" He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm still a bit shaken up if I'm being completely honest." She took a step and burried her face in his chest.

"He'll be back and I'll make him pay."

"Don't sink to his level Matt, it isn't worth it." She pulled away from him and looked deep into his eyes.

"I can't let this go Gabby." He kissed her forehead. "This place, it's family. The fact that it was you in there, I've never been more scared or angry in my life.

"I'm all for protective Matt Casey." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "But don't go all Gabby Dawson when you put your hands on him." She smirked, pulled away as their kiss ended.

"I can't promise you anything but I'll try my best." He kissed her again.

"Now come on Captain, let's go grab some food before the bells go off." They walked into the common room side by side and one look in Isaacs direction and the anger was boiling at the surface again. He gave him the evil eye only to get a smirk in return, one that didn't sit all too well with him.

"Hey Nate, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure." He followed behind Matt towards the apparatus floor where they were now both out of view from everyone else in the common room.

Matt turned on a dime and looked at the photographer in front of him, only a few inches away from his face. "I'll get straight to the point." His anger was still quietly on the surface. "This firehouse is a family and I won't let anyone and I mean ANYONE threaten them. So if I catch you doing something stupid like earlier, I will lay your ass out for everyone to see. I hope Imm making myself clear." Matt didn't wait for him to reply, simply walking past him and took his usual spot at the head of the table.

Gabby eyed him but he simply smiled at her before returning to his meal. It was only an hour later that the bells rangs, everyone thankful to have been able to enjoy their meal fully. They drove to a car accident and a crowd had already gathered around the victim.

"Crowd control. Block up the sidewalks and give us room to work." He called his orders out to everyone. "Otis, Mouch, you're with me." He pushed passed a few onlookers to make it to the woman in the car. "Ma'am, can you tell us what happened?" He lowered himself so he could be in her sight.

"I don't know. I looked down for a second and the car started spinning." She said looking sideways at Casey.

"We'll have our medics take a look." He assured her and they went to work.

Stella watched as Nate Isaacs took pictures of the injured woman in her car. "Captain." She called out, getting Matt's attention and pointing to the culprit.

"Hey." He called out. "Get off the scene."

"I have the right to be there." He said smugly.

"I ain't asking."

"Freedom of the press buddy. You can try to destroy my name but I can still sell photos of public employees wherever and whenever I want." It had been a very long time since someone had made Matt this angry and he let it guide him as he took agressive steps towards him.

"Casey don't." Gabby's voice pulled his sight towards her. "He's not worth it." It took everything in Matt not to punch this guy's lights out. He took a few steps back and returned to his job, making his best not to lose it. Gabby and Sylvie rolled the gurney towards the truck while the guys from Truck did their job to extricate her from the car. Once the girls loaded her onto the gurney and Matt closed the door, he gave them a double tap and made sure that they were well on their way before he turned to find Nate taking more pictures of the scene. He was about to walk towards him when a hand stopped him.

"Gabby's right Captain, it's not worth it." He looked over his shoulder to find Herrmann giving him the fatherly look.

"You don't know what happened in there Herrmann." He pulled away , ordering the guys from truck to pack up so they could return to Fifty one. Both Herrmann and Severide looked at him go and gave each other a knowing look before going about theif business. They knew they'd have to keep an eye on him because they both knew that Nate Isaacs was going to push Casey's buttons until he blew up. They parked the rigs and everybody jumped out, removing their bunker gear, lunch the only thing on their minds now.

"So what happens now? The women cook and the men wait to be served?" Nate laughed but Kelly wasn't finding it funny at all. He practically pounced on him but it took three guys to restrain him.

"You little piece of shit." He growled at him.

"Everything ok in here?" Chief walked in with both hands on his hips.

"Everything is under control Chief." Matt patted Kelly on the chest and pointed towards outside, Kelly turning around with a huff and walked into the fresh Chicago air. Matt didn't even have time to sit back down that the bells went off, calling them to a multi car accident scene.

Squad took care of the car that was wrapped around the pole, the driver's legs pinned under the steering column, Gabby and Sylvie waiting to bring him to Med. Truck took care of the other three cars, more ambo on route to give them an extra hand. Maybe fifteen minutes went by before the man was out of the car, Sylvie checking his vitals while Gabby finished prepping him for the ambo ride.

Gabby and Sylvie arrived quickly at the house, total silence waiting for them. "We don't get quiet like that too often." Sylvie pointed out. "I'll go take a nap."

"I'll go take a shower, I feel gross." Gabby followed her to the bunks to grab her things, Sylvie falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Gabby enjoyed the hot water on her tense muscles. Every once in a while, she was stiffer than she should be and without Matt being there to remove the knots, the shower would have to do. She turned it a bit hotter and she places her hands against the shower walls, totally oblivious to the man standing on the other side of the curtain.

Nate had decided not to follow on the scene this time, opting to look trough the pictures he already had to see what he could use for the editorial. Ambulance 61 returned ahead of everyone else and staying quiet in his little corner, the girls hadn't seen him but he had heard their entire conversation. He gave them a head start before he sneaked in behind Gabby, hearing the water run. The last time, he had been interrupted by the Captain but now, he had the perfeect opportunity.

There was a very small opening in the curtain but it was all he needed to snap a few pics. He took a small step back when the water was turned off and Gabby reached outside the curtain for her towel. When she moved the curtain aside and stepped out, she jumped a foot back at the sight of Nate Isaacs with his camera in hand.

"What the hell?" Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and although she had seen bad things before, fear was creeping up inside of her.

"How much hours in the gym do you get in to be staring like that?"

"What?!" She couldn't believe her ears. "Get the hell out of here." She pulled her towel tighter around her body as she took a step back and he a step forward.

"That Captain of yours one lucky guy to be able to see you like this all the time." He licked his lips and reached for the towel but was yanked backwards by a strong hold on his collar.

"And that Captain of hers is going to beat the crap out of you." His fist connected hard to his jaw while Gabby stood frozen behind them. He managed to throw two more with a knee to his gut before he was pulled back by Severide, Cruz and Herrmann.

"Casey stop." Kelly yelled, knowing the rage his best friend was in. A loud huff left Matt's lips and with one good pull, he was able to get out of the tight grip he was in and lunged at the guy again, tackling him to the ground, another punch connecting with his jaw. Kelly and Joe tried prying him away but had trouble. It was only when an exgtra set of hands pulled him that he was able to get off the man.

"I'm going to sue you." Nate Isaacs yelled, blood running down his chin.

"You're lucky I'm not letting him finish you off." Boden's deep voice echoed in the bathroom. "GET OUT OF MY FIREHOUSE." Chief rarely got angry but with what he had witnessed here, he wasn't going to let it go on any longer.

"You're going regret this." He tried to collect his camera but Otis was quicker, grabing it and pulling the chip out before throwing it back at him.

"Lieutenant." Kelly understood and grabbed Isaacs by the arms forcefully to remove him from the firehouse. "Matt." He clapped a hand on his shoulder and it took a few seconds before Casey registered him out of his rage state. "Take your wife home." He finally blinked and turned towards Gabby who was now with Brett who had woken up from all the commotion.

"Gabby." He was next to her in a few strides, kneeling in front of her. "Are you ok? Did he do anything to you?" He brushed his fingers against her forehead, pushing a wet strand behind her ear.

"I'm ok." Her breathing was ragged and she barely made eye contact with him.

"Can you check her Sylvie, please?"

"Yeah." She stood and went to grab the jump bag while everyone cleared the bathrooms to let the two alone. Matt helped her get dressed and they waited for Brett to reappear. "I'm going to check your pressure and put the monitor on you to make sure everything is ok. Can I do that?" Both she and Matt knew that this had affected her more than she let on.

"Sure." It only took a few minutes for Brett to do her thing and give them the all clear.

"Go get some rest." Sylvie hugged her gently. "We're not going anywhere." Brett and Casey shared a look and Matt guided her towards his office where he sat her on the bed while he gathered their things to go back home. Everyone walked past them and gave Matt a nod before he went to get her.

"Are you ready?" He leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah." She stood and followed him, their hands linked together. He kept an eye on her while he drove back home and once they walked inside, he helped her settle on the couch with a blanket and he made her a cup of tea.

"Gabby, talk to me." He sat next to her and took her hands in his his.

"If you hadn't arrived when you did, I don't know." She choked up, tears in her eyes now. "I froze Matt." She started sobbing. Matt pulled her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't think like that babe."

"It's true." She pulled away from him. "I was powerless." Matt pulled her back to him.

"I'll always be there to protect you, always." He let her sob in his side, his hand running along her arm gently. They spent the rest of the evening snuggled up together, Gabby wrapped protectively in Matt's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: So I always loved protective Casey but we don't get to see him like that too often so I hope that gave you guys your fix for now. I hope you guys liked it and please take a few minutes to leave a review before you go, I always love to know what you guys think - Sarra**


End file.
